This hell will soon be over...~*~
by Invader Zek
Summary: The sequel to I need to stretch my wing AND FLY!,Zek is more informed on her Irken race she has lost memory of-but the hell's just getting deeper. She soon threatens her own life...


Ok peeps! I'm glad you clicked here and those of you who read them, liked my bloopers. Let's get this over with: IdonotownanyoftheinvaderzimcharectersonlyzekandIwillsuewithmydaddyslawyer-(whoisalsohisgoodfriend)-ifyouuseherorE.T.withoutmypermission.  
  
Whew! Ok. Now...You HAVE to read, "Alone on the Earth", and, "I need to stretch my wings AND FLY!", to understand. Otherwise you won't. They are both great stories and reasonably short for you-this is a #3 sequel.   
I continue my stories as separate story-thingys-I usually don't do chapters!  
  
Thank you to Amethyst Soul and Zimmy kid for reading my stories and posting awesome and honest reviews.  
  
Oh yeah. When I talk about ADHD with Gir, I mean no offence. For those of you who don't know, ADHD is: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Difference.  
I'm ADHD myself and not ashamed to admit it. Just to clear things up!  
  
Oh-ALL THE SONGS ARE WRITTEN BY BE AND OWNED BY ME! IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM-I'LL LET YOU-BUT ONLY IF YOU ASK FIRST!   
  
  
  
"Well E.T. We're at Skool now-happy?" Zek said. The black and tan canine obviously was. He barked and strained on his chain. "Jeez! Hold back boy! You're a whole solid Doberman Pinscher for Korhal's sake!" Zek yelled. Many of the kids were overjoyed in seeing the only dog allowed on campus and all ran over and patted him. "Aww! Isn't he cute Alexia!" said a girl. "Uh-uh! Look at that cute widdle baby face!" 'Alexia' squealed. E.T. took in all the attention like he couldn't get enough of it.  
"Oh who do you think you are-the tallest living thing on grounds?" Zek snorted. E.T. hurried to the door with all the other fleeing cattle, I mean to say, children, as the skool bell rang.   
Without looking at her classmates she sat down at her seat. "I'm happy to see that you will be joining the agony and suffering with the rest of us Zek. Sit down." Zek rolled her eyes when Mrs. Bitters wasn't looking. At least E.T. was happy. She turned to the kid behind her who spat and tossed his disgusting waste at her feet. She snarled and the boy was obviously terrified of her rage towards him.  
Mrs.Bitters snipped, "Zek! Listen to your doom with us!" Zek muttered, "Vazwain jip alaick!" Zim heard and started bursting out laughing. He and Dib only heard, but Zim knew what it meant. Mrs.Bitters slithered to Zek and said, "What did you say Zek...?" Zek raced-how could she be so stupid! "Um...I'm learning French..."  
"I speak French Zek..."  
"Oh...I mean...silly me! I'm speaking...German!"  
"I too, know German..."  
"Japanese!"  
"Yep."  
"Native American!"  
"Good try."  
"Latin!"  
"Don't test me..."  
"Hawaiian!"  
"Know that to."  
"Indian!"  
"Yes..."  
"Chinese?"  
"Of coarse."  
"Portuguese!"  
"I know that as well..."  
"Vietnamese?"  
"YES!"  
"Spanish and Brazilian?"  
"Yep."  
"Eskimo!"  
"I know all languages Zek! Nice try..."  
"So be quiet and suffer!!!" Mrs.Bitters swooped to her chair and continued. Dib stared at her. Zim was still giggling. Zim said, "I can't believe you called her a 'Fricking old Bitch!'" Zek said, "Uh...no..." Zim went wide-eyed. "Wait a fricking second...did you just speak...oh shit..."  
He shut-up 'till recess and then approached Zek. "You didn't speak what I thought you did...did you...?" Zek paused and looked at Zim. She twitched and walked nervously away in deep thought.   
Zim knowing she got absorbed and absent minded in deep thought came up to her. He said, "Dock hafkir cinkini E.T.?" (what's wrong with E.T.?) Zek said, "Nothings wrong with my dog." She stopped dead and said, "Shit! I hate you..." Zim astonished said, "You do speak Irken, don't you?" Zek looked ahead. "I hate myself..." she mumbled.  
"Who sent you to Earth?!? The Tallest?" Zim asked. "Huh? The Tallest? Who are they?" Zek asked for an answer. "You don't know who they are? But you know Irken? How do you know Irken?!" Zim questioned. Zek replied, "I-I don't know...I just do..."   
Zim squinted his eyes at her. "Kankian toshic gashimma tokala, ket haxian sabick horeesha trono refiona tik?" (Are you an Irken, have you ever been to Irk?) "I assume Irk is the Irken planet. I am sure I am Irken...I have a few memories. As far as being on Irk, yes I have but I remember so little..." Zek said nervous. "I also know I'm Irken because I need to wear contacts-'cause of my eyes..."   
Zim's own eyes widened. He took her hand and pulled into a little corner where nobody would see them. "Do your eyes look like this?" He pulled one lens of to expose one of his real eyes. Zek sucked in a breath and swallowed. She nodded. "Yeah...but they're blue." Zim popped it back on. "Ok...red and green are normal but blue!?" Zek said, "Is that like, not normal or something?" Zim said, "No! You...you're sure your Irken."   
"Yes Zim."   
He rubbed his head. "How long have you been on Earth?"  
"One year and 10 days."  
"Ok...meet me at the front of the skool's grounds after it's over."  
"To do what?"  
"I will bring you to my house and we'll see from there."  
Zek nodded in a daze. "You don't get this everyday..." Zim said. "Oh shit no..." Zek said. The bell rang and they ran to class together. Zek's elbow as usual was able to touch the top of the doorway. She got a lot of stares as she just grew a few feet the days she was not at skool.  
Dib leaned over, "What are YOU?!" he whispered. Zek took out a sheet of notebook paper out, scribbled, 'I Am dIb! STanD BacK oR Be DriVeN InSaNe!' on it. She put a piece of tape on the top and stuck it on his forehead.  
She turned around and faced the chalkboard...  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
At the end of skool, E.T. and Zek ran to meet Zim. Zim waved. "C'mon, let's go!" They jogged to Zim's house. Gir threw open the door. "EEEEEIIIIEEEE! HIIIIIIII ZIMMY!" "Ack! Gir get off! This is important!" Zek felt nervous. Could she trust Zim? Somehow deep inside her, she felt she was doing the right thing.   
Gir's screaming startled the pee (not literally) out of E.T. The poor dog growled at Gir. "*gasp* Zim's friend brought puppy!" Zim said to Zek, "Uh...You're dogs' not going to mess him up or break him right?" "Well that's up to Gir really," Zek said. Gir said, "I lo-o-o-ve puppy!" Gir jumped on E.T.'s back and scratched E.T.'s favorite spot on his head. "they'll get along ju-u-ust fi-i-ine." Zek said.  
"Gir...! Watch the...oh forget it! You never do..." Zim said. Zek, "You want the house watched? E.T. will." Zim looked at her, "Even MY house?" he said. Zek said, "Yes, as long as he knows I'm in it. He might play and stuff but he's still on full guard." "You trained an animal to do that? Amazing!" Zim said. "I actually trained him using the same methods as the earthen Germans-the best dog trainers on planet earth." Zek smiled as she said this.  
"Hmm...amusing...go on." Zim said. Zek walked to her dog. "E.T.!" Zek said. E.T. stopped playing with Gir and stood at attention. "Guard house. E.T., Guardhouse..." E.T. woofed and Zek gave him a tidbit. "That's it? That's all you have to do?" Zim asked. "Since he's fully trained-yup!" Zek took pride in her canine.  
"Come, we mustn't waste time." Zim said heading towards the trashcan. Zim hopped in the trash can out of sight. Okaayy...Zek thought. She hopped in the trashcan and let go.   
Sure she had installed a highly advanced computer in her home, but it was nothing compared to this.  
It was a laboratory. It was huge! She looked around in astonishment. "Hmm...so, how do like it? Impressive isn't it?" Zim said. Zek nodded... "Whoa...Cool..." "Glad you like it! Over here." He walked 30 feet away and turned. "Well?!?" He impatiently pressed. "Oh yeah...coming she jumped a considerably high height and gripped one of those tube things on the ceiling. She swung herself from it and landed on her feet back down with ease.   
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Zim yelled. "Oops...I did it again...(mimicking Brittany Spears's song)" and slapped her forehead. "Ok...there are a few more things..." Zek said looking away. Even though she was 6-inches taller than him, (Zim had grown a lot the year she wasn't in earth. Mrs.Bitters is teaching 6th grade now.) at the moment, he felt taller.  
Zim was silent. Zek put her foot on a table. "Look, and don't make it worse for me..." She lifted the pant-leg up to her knee. Zim gave a little gasp. "C-c-can you take it off?" Zim asked. His face was full of shock. "No, it has those...well look closer. It has mechanical strap thingys going in my leg to somewhere in my body..." Zek pointed out. "That's INCREDIBLE!" Zim yelled. "What can you do with these on?" he asked, clearly amazed and perplexed.  
"I can jump higher heights, land better, do some pretty cool acrobats and things..." Zek said looking down. Yes. Amazing to him, oh so amazing. But I bet he understood nothing about the pain it caused her inside. It was just another thing making her different, another thing making her ashamed of herself. Zek stared with hatred at those horrible machines that became part of her body.   
"Are they water proof?" Zim asked. Zek shuddered. She knew they were, but she hated remembering one of her first experiences on earth-rain. How Zek loathed rain. It was like a deadly acid to humans as it was to her. "Yes." She said, please don't remind me about water! Zim looked up, "It burns you too?" "Hell yeah!" she said.  
After a lot of talking and explaining, she was put through a few vocalization tests. "Zek, we have to put you through physical tests now..." Zim said cautiously. "I'm not some kind of lab-rat you know!" Zek said. "...I know...but I have to conform and show genuine results if I am to contact the Tallest!" said Zim. "The Tallest? The leaders of Irk you were telling me about?!?" said an alarmed Zek "Yes...otherwise they will not listen!" Zim added. "It isn't that serious..." Zek quietly said. Zim tuned around to the sitting Zek. "...Yes it is Zek...I think we are both still in complete shock. If you have lost nearly all memories, are stranded, and barely know who you are...that's serious...and it's not as if you're human."  
Zim pulled off his wig and lenses. "Damn stuff. Hurts like hell." He said to himself. Zek stared at him. "What?" Zim said. "Oh...nothing...I'm just thinke'n this is gonna take a pretty damn long time to get used to...so much is happening to me at once!" she replied.   
Zim nodded and said, "From what you told me...you have complete Irken education?" Zek nodded, "I guess that was one thing preserved-I mean-as far as like, math, science, ect., go. I don't know...I just feel so lost sometimes. Like I mean...what AM I?" Zim looked at her puzzled, "That's what we are trying to find out Zek...that's what we are trying to figure out..."  
"So you were saying the Tallest wouldn't listen to you much if you had no test results? So you're going to send a transmission to them?!?!" Zek pressed. "Well...I also have not contacted them in a year...about...due to uh...personal reasons and heavy duties..." Zim twitched as he said this. "It's that serious huh...?" she asked. "Well, also you may be, by the looks of it, of somewhat importance there..." Zim half-said to himself.  
After test of many kinds, for about a week, they met again. Zek sat on the couch rubbing Gir on his head. Gir sat purring on her lap. "He sure does like that!" said an amused Zim. Zek smiled, "He's entertaining, cute, and sometimes so stupid he's funny! I mean...he may be a little weird, but his hearts in the right place-I mean-as a figure of speech...duh..." "I never thought of it in that way..." Zim said.   
E.T. went over to Zim and nudged his hand. "Ack! It's ready to bite me!" Zim yelped. Zek laughed, "No stupid! He just wants to be petted."   
"Petted?"  
"Yeah. Just give him a quick pat on the head and he'll be satisfied."  
"It won't bite my arm off?"  
"No!"  
"It won't bite me?"  
"No Zim, and quit saying it."  
"It's gonna bite me."  
"Wimp."  
"WIMP?!?"  
"Yeah, that's what you are, a little wimpy grub..."  
"WHAT?!? I will show you!"  
Zim patted him on the head. E.T. wagged his tail and batted a playful paw at Gir. Gir jumped off Zek's lap and the two started roughhousing. Suddenly, an angry knock sounded at the door. Zek frightened, pulled out her spider legs and lifted herself into the tangle of tubes.  
Zim opened the door as E.T. growled and snarled. Three cops barged in. "Is this Zim's house? This is the FBI. We legally reserve the right to conduct a search through this property due to many complaints of residents within the area." A woman said, showing her badge. They began flipping over chairs and looking into cupboards.   
"Ack! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim yelled. He pulled out a gun. "Whoa!" a man yelled and pulled Zim's arms behind his back. Zek suddenly came out of the mass of wires from the ceiling and landed on the officer.   
Zek turned at pointed to the woman in the kitchen. "E.T.-GUARD!" she yelled. The Doberman swiftly proceed to tackle the woman. His paws barely touched the ground as he ran to the attacker. He leaped in the air as his two front paws landed on the woman's chest; he swung his entire wait on her. This impact knocked her down has her gun skittered from her gloved hand.  
"Computer! Intruder Alert!" Zim yelled. A robotic arm uncoiled from the ceiling and grabbed the remaining man. It shoved him outside of the house. Zek pulled the other man outside on top of the other.   
After she had delt with him, she approached the woman and held her by her coat collar. "I wouldn't do that honey! Let go!" ordered the black-haired lady. E.T. released his grip and stood by the woman growling. "No! Ma'am, don't try anything because this dog his faster, stronger, and itching to clamp his rows of teeth around a valued limb of yours. If you attempt anything, he will bite!"  
Zek pulled the woman threatening at Zek, out the door to the other two she came with. "Don't come in! 'Cause there are two dogs waiting for you to do just that." She slammed the door. "Shit!" she cursed. "Shit again." Zim agreed. "I'll put the house on maximum security." Zim said rushing to the lab. Zek locked any windows and as she locked the last window, metal walls like hers came down over the windows and the door.  
Zek hopped in the trash can again to meet Zim. "They'll be back." She said. Zim turned around. "They'll be back? They're that stupid?!" he cried. "Yes but not too stupid. They come back with larger numbers." Zek informed. Zim cursed under his breath.  
"My house. They don't know where that is. We'll be over they're, have the house protected and lab entrances disguised. If they are able to get in by some miracle, any secrets will be protected and we'll be safe Zim." She planned.  
"Sounds like the only choice we have now...Ok. I'm not thrilled but if it's keeping me and Gir away from those sick grubs ok." Zim again agreed. Zek picked up Gir and her and Zim ran out of the house. After reaching Zek's house, she locked the door behind him. "Crud! How much stuff is Blue in here?" said Zim. "I guess I sorta like that color." She replied. Zim walked over to some(blue)door-beads. Door beads were on almost every doorway, even if there were no doors. "What are these...things?" Zim asked tapping several strands. "They're called door-beads. I liked the look they created." Zek answered.  
Gir loved the door-beads however. He pulled on them and ran through the blue strands squealing. The walls and almost everything was painted all different shades of blue. They sat on the couch and E.T. hopped on the arm of the chair. Paying to attention to Zim, he walked right over him to Zek. "OOF!" Zim moaned. "DAMN CANINE! I'LL GRIND YOU INTO MAGGOT FEED!" yelled Zim.  
A startled and offended E.T. sulked off to play with Gir. Zek blinked and said, "Hmm, that's a new one. I'll remember that if I need to insult somebody." Zek tuned to the TV and said, "On. CNN." A broadcaster appeared. She was an african-american lady with blonde curly hair-a very interesting look indeed.   
"What's this?" Zim asked. "It's a very popular news channel among humans. They basically report sad or somber stuff. Sometimes a flood here, an explosion there, cerial killer on the loose and deadly, or rarely, an amazing miracle or good deed." Zek said.   
Taking another look at it, Zim asked, "Then why do you watch that?" Zek shrugged. "Usually when I'm really bored or if I'm looking for humor-they can be so stupid it's funny. Most of it's just B.S., but if you're lucky you do find an interesting thing one way or another."   
"Are they're any more such channels as this?" asked Zim. "Um-hm! NBC, ABC, and FOX. Sometimes they give the weather too so then I know if it's going to rain-of coarse the weather is unpredictable here. Take my word for it-even Irken technology has a hard time-I'm not saying it can't-it just has a really pain-in-the-ass job." Explained Zek.  
"What's that?" asked Zim, pointing to a nursery rhyme book. "Oh, E.T. brought it home somewhere. It's a poem book for little human children. You would not believe some of the little poems humans teach they're children-it's almost kinda sad! Here listen." Said Zek as she picked up the book and flipped to a page.  
"Who killed the Cock Robin? I did said the Sparrow-with my bow and arrow!" recited Zek. "They read that to little children?" Zim said laughing. "Yup. I had to baby-sit an obnoxious rude child a week back. I only did it because his parents offered me all kinds of helpful things to help me blend in since I wouldn't except money." Zek said. Zim interrupted, "You looked after a human child, for hours?!"   
"Yes now be quiet. He was being a pain in the ass so I told him a nursery spoof and he cut the shit right there."  
"What?"  
  
  
"Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece as white as snow.  
And everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go.  
It followed her to school one day, which was against the rules,  
It bit the teacher on the leg and she fell of her stool.  
"Hit the teacher, hit the teacher!" all the children cried,  
And then they picked up rocks, and stoned her 'till she died." She recited smiling.  
Zim was laughing so hard that Gir started squealing and E.T. started barking. "You actually taught him that?! That's evil!" laughed Zim. "That's why I did it." said Zek.  
After Zek told E.T. to be quiet, Gir got interested in all the kitchen appliances. He started banging the toaster and beeping buttons on the microwave and tapping anything that made sound with spoons and silverware. E.T howled in agony.  
"GIR STOP THAT-GIR?!" Zim yelled peeved at his hyperactive robot. "The poor thing suffers from ADHD..." Zek said shaking her head.   
"Upstairs-come on." Zek pointed upwards. She stepped on a tile and it lifted her upwards. When it lowered back down, Zim followed her example. She stood there waiting for him, as he appeared from below.  
Zek walked down a hall and turned to a right. She tapped in a code, and many doors proceeded to open. Zek walked forward while the doors were opening themselves. This continued for about 6-feet.  
Zim followed the path Zek made and soon he was standing in a room 3 times the size of Mrs.Bitters's classroom. "Over here to this machine." Zek instructed. They both walked over there to a large monitor. "It's a location device thingy..." Zek said. "you're able to locate Irk, look on the civilization, and technology."  
Zim said, "How did you create this?" Zek shrugged and answered, "I had just simply thought I could spy on humans as in effort to blend in, and I found out it could go much farther. I've been trying to use it to help me in those other ways also."  
"Ok." He tapped a few things and a vision of planet Irk showed. "First off, this is the HQ of the almighty Tallest..." Zim continued for hours explaining and pointing out things about planet Irk.   
By the time they were finished, Zek had recovered a few more memories. "Hmm...wow..." Zek murmured. She sat down in a chair. Dazed.   
"What is it Zek?" Zim asked. The large leather chair's back faced him as Zek spoke. "It's difficult Zim...imagine you don't remember anything about where you come from and suddenly you find out? It seems...so, unreal...like I'm looking on a different person-someone related but not me...like...what the hell am I doing here?!?"  
"Honestly...I could never even have an idea of what you feel like, but I'm at least trying to help." Zim said. "And thank the gods you are..." agreed Zek. She sighed and stood up taking 3 paces forward. She was lowered on a platform. Zim ran to hit and jumped through the hole landing on the platform.  
Zek walked to the kitchen towards a large black container. She pulled a lever, and a mix of canine feed, 1/2 moist 1/2 kibble, pored into a bowl. Zek picked up the bowl and set it next to the kitchen sink. She whistled for E.T. He failed to come, which was not at all like him. She whistled a couple more times-nothing.  
Zim and Zek both surprised, walked into the living room through a door-bead partition. There to the left, lay a sleeping E.T., and between his forepaws, was a resting Gir. Zek smiled and walked back in the kitchen. Zim looked at Gir and rolled his eyes-but he couldn't help a little smile.   
"Well, thank you very much for your help-I-I...I need time alone now please...Ok?" Zek said walking to the front door. "You're house should be safe now. I'll leave E.T. with you." E.T. padded up and Zek nodded towards Zim. "Just one night E.T." Zek informed giving him a kibble. A sleeping Gir hung on the dog's neck on his back.  
"Wha-Zek...It's ok! I'm an Invader!" Zim protested. "Hey-you'd be awfully surprised how many time I thought I could handle a situation and that very animal has saved my life. Take him for tonight-and shut-up. Gir will like it too."  
E.T. understood perfectly. He didn't mind much, sure Zim smelled different to him, but he got used to Zim and knew he wouldn't hurt him.  
Without another word on the subject, he left the house pulling on his raincoat. E.T. followed Zim and Gir never even stirred.   
Zek smiled and said, "Oh I can just imagine the novel now...The Doberman Pinscher and the ADHD android who loved him."   
Another reason Zek admired dogs-they could befriend any person, species, race, or thing. That's really something people should learn from dogs.  
She quietly shut the door in front of her. She sighed. So much was happening to her all at once. Was what she was doing right? Was she finding...home?  
  
(sing in a medium beat...think almost happy country.)  
  
  
~*~ I feel lost inside...like in a dream...and there's no one there to wake me up...  
  
~*~Sure wish I could feel that sun again...the sweetness of the grass, green grass, under my feet, where the birds and the sky and the white clouds meet.  
  
~*~ Who would of thought that I'd be alone in the dark!? Exit life, exit love, enter war...  
  
~*~Gotta feel that sun and the grass, under my feet, where the sky and the birds and the white clouds meet...where the black road ends...  
  
~*~There is a place with a right or wrong, and a place in the dark with neither of the sort.   
  
~*~I'm in the place with the demons and the dark, trie'n to head to the light and the right, but can't see nothi'n in the pitch black dark...  
  
~*~Wishi'n I could be back home again, where I'm cached when I fall, and that shelters me.  
  
~*~How can it be I'm trapped in the dark, if I have so much to be livi'n for...?  
  
~*~Will someone please lend out a hand? I'm stuck with my luck in a rather large jam.  
  
~*~What I'd give to be out there, with the sun and the green grass under my feet. Where the sky and the birds and the white clouds meet! Where the darkness is chased away, where I can run in the sun, wild and free...  
  
~*~Where the black road ends...where I'm cached when I fall, out of this nightmare dream...  
  
  
  
  
This too, reflected her thoughts and feelings of the whole situation. She leaped 5-feet to her bead and landed with a lazy thump. "Lights off." Zek ordered. The lights dimmed and turned off. She changed into nightclothes-a long sleeved shirt and pants-both blue, both very baggy.  
Zek climbed in bed and pulled on the covers to her right. She crawled in and wrapped the covers around her. It started raining, thundering, and pouring which sounded to Zek like 'Tigers and Dobermans'.  
She lightly rested her head on the pillow and then let it sink in. She felt safe knowing E.T. and Zim were safe and that Gir and E.T. got along so well.  
She popped of her contacts and set them on her nightstand. As soon as she did, a robotic hand carefully put them into a container and retracted into the ceiling invisible.   
Zek cried tears of stress onto the fluffy white pillow. Each tomorrow was a new day, a new chance. As the humans' say, but she felt like tomorrow was going to be like each day basically was for her. False hope...anger...confusion...loneliness...a swirl of emotions...  
She felt like she was getting nowhere! Just being sucked in deeper and deeper into hell! Why even be living...  
Zek sighed again and finally fell into a light sleep. She knew E.T. would be happy with Zim...she would end her hell...  
  
  
************  
  
  
  



End file.
